j_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Chances
''Survivor: Second Chances ''was the ninetieth season of Survivor. The season ended when Gage won the title of Sole Survivor, beating PeterSam and Nutty in a 7-2-0 jury vote at the Final Tribal Council. The season featured 25 returning contestants dubbed as "castaways" marooned on three separate beaches in Caicos Islands. They were divided into three tribes: Arawak in purple, Shebayo in yellow, and Lucayan in teal. The tribes were named after indiginous tribes of the Caribbean region. On Day 19, the tribes merged into the orange Calypso tribe. The main twist this season was the return of 21 castaways for a second chance for the title of Sole Survivor. Unlike past seasons in which the cast was chosen by producers, the cast of this season was voted upon by the public. After the episode before the finale of Romania, James announced that the public will be choosing the cast for next season. 30 former castaways were put in a public poll to earn a second chance. The public was told 21 would be chosen for an All-Star season. The results were released at the finale. Unbeknowst to the chosen castaways, four of the axed nine were admitted to the season as part of an undisclosed twist. The "undisclosed twist" was called Reclamation Isle. The four outcasted castaways were placed immediately at Reclamation. In this twist, voted out contestants go to Reclamation Isle, which is a condensed version of the merge period of Survivor. Always inhabited by five residents, there are immunity challenges and Tribal Councils. When one is voted out of Reclamation Isle, they are out for good. The last three remaining at Reclamation reentered the Game. This season also saw the return of the three-tribe format, last seen in Liberia. The reception to this season was widely acclaimed, with praise coming from critics and fans alike. Gage was ranked as one of the best winners and the fake-out immunity necklace switch, last seen in ''Extravaganza, ''was particularly hailed. Cast Selection 70 former castaways were contacted for a chance to play again. 53 accepted the offer and producers narrowed down the selection to 30 for a public poll to be voted on to get a second chance. The top ten men and women were chosen, with the 21st castaway being the person with the 21st highest percentage (though that person's identity was never disclosed, only the gender). The remaining four castaways were chosen distinctly by the public (meaning they did not necessarily get the 22nd-25th highest perecentages). The five castaways that were cut were: The four that went on to purgatory at Reclamation Isle were: At the last second, Trish cancelled her contract, leaving one space open. Producers chose Samantha to replace her. The competing 25 castaways are listed below, including the four that went to Reclamation. Contestants *Due to a deadlocked tie between Angelika and Britney, the Tribal moved to a purple rock tiebreaker. Uchenna drew the Purple Rock and was eliminated. The Game Voting History Reclamation Isle Jury Vote Category:Seasons Category:Reclamation Isle Category:Final 3